Atlantis princess
by AmberJosephine
Summary: Zola is a ancient. The very last living ancient. When she wakes up in the infirmary, she meets with one certain Scottish doctor from Earth. Only opening up to him, could he actually show her that the new life on Atlantis isn't that bad?
1. Prologue

**_So this is a short part, because it's a prologue. I promise to make the story good okay._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my own OC and my own events._**

* * *

Prologue

Darkness. I had been a darkness for who knows how long. It was annoying, the silence, the emptiness. I couldn't wake up, because I was forced to be asleep. I was forced to be in a dreamless state until I could be woken up. It seemed like it had been centuries since I had my eyes open. And maybe it was.

But it was going to end.

My body felt the familiar sensation of waking up. My skin had the feeling of warmth hitting it. And my mind wasn't foggy, it was getting clearer and I started to hear voices, beeping and other sounds, Many were strange and unknown for me, but many were familiar and welcoming.

"She's waking up.."

That voice was strange, yet it was sweet and warm. It held gentleness and wisdom. In my opinion, the owner of that voice just had to be a doctor. And my thoughts were proven right when I slowly opened my eyes, looking I to the gentle eyes. They held some sort of concern and interest, like he was seeing someone like me for the first time.

"Hello, lass! Welcome among the living! I'm Dr. Carson Beckett." he smiled and I turned my head to the side seeing strange devices attached to my arm, my chest and one was even attached at each side of my head on my temples. I raised my hand and it felt weird. First of all, there was something on my finger. Second of all.. I had slept for so long time that my body was sore.

The man looked towards the doors and I turned my head, seeing a woman with short hair and a bit strange clothing. She had a warm smile on her face as she stepped closer, being careful to not scare me. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir!" she introduced herself and I couldn't help myself stopping from looking at the man who claimed to be a doctor too.

"We're different kind of doctors." he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. Before that thing could get any closer, I raised my hand and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving again. He looked at the woman, Weir, and then back to me. "Don't worry. Were not going to hurt you.." he pulled his hand away and I slowly unwrapped my fingers, lowering my hand down to my side.

He clicked the black stick and a light came out. "See, it's harmless.. I'm going to show it in your eyes to make sure that your pupils will work properly like thy should." he took a careful step closer and I took a deep breath before I nodded. The man quickly flashed some light into my eyes and it soon was over. Nothing bad at all.

"Would you tell us your name?" Dr. Weir spoke and I turned my head towards her, keeping my mouth closed. She looked nice and friendly, but I didn't trust her enough. I didn't trust that man either, but he was more.. reliable in my eyes. Well, he was the first one who I saw after I woke up.

The woman seemed a bit disappointed, yet she understood. I could see it in her eyes. "Alright then.. I think I should give you some information. We found you in one of the pods and you've been there over ten thousand years. We found you about a week ago and you've been in the infirmary since then, Dr. Beckett taking care of you. We have been in this city for quite some time. Atlantis was underwater when we got here and it rose on its own.

We have fought against wraith and we still do. We're actually from planet called Earth, which is in another galaxy and." she spoke as politically as she could. That short version of taking everything together, left me a lot to thing about.

I slowly raised my hand towards my necklace, like I always did when I was thinking. But I found it to be gone. A wave of panic washed over me and I started searching for the necklace like crazy. Carson tried to get me back on the bed, shouting something to the others.

Tears rose to my eyes as I didn't find that necklace. And soon with tears, I fell back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When I opened my eyes again, it was quite dark. There were some lights, yes, and the machines gave the light too, but it held some sort of darkness. I turned my head around and saw no one. I was alone. Well, except for a man sleeping few beds away from me, but he looked like he wasn't going to wake up so soon.

Quickly, I pulled the wires off and threw the blanket away, raising my legs over the edge of the bed. But before I could let go of the bed when I was on my feet, that man doctor, Carson, rushed through the doors "And what do you think you're doing, lass?" He arrives just on time because when I let go of the bed, my legs gave up and I crashed into his arms.

He placed his hands on my hips, holding me up as I was against his chest, head on his shoulder. I just couldn't help and raised my own hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. He was so different from the men of my people. He actually was nice and if he would have learned the truth about me, he would have Ben just as nice.

"Alright now, back to bed." he smiled awkwardly and I saw a pinkish colour rising up on his cheeks. He gently picked me up by my waist and lifted me on the bed. Deciding not to fight this time, I lifted my legs after me and he placed the blanket over my body before he attached the wires. Less than before. "Now, get some rest, lass."

Before he could leave, I took his hand and he looked back. For the first time, I smiled. I smiled to let him know that I was grateful. I smiled for him. He seemed to be surprised and a bit shocked, but still smiled back and nodded as I released his hand. The man stayed there for a second or two longer and then walked away, leaving me to fall asleep again.

* * *

Once I woke up again, I was greeted by a friendly smile. I rubbed my eyes and looked around as the woman started to push some.. needle in my arm. My reactions were quick as my hand shot forward and knocked that this g out of her hands. I wasn't going to let her to poke me. I wasn't some.. test animal.

She looked a bit shocked but went on another try, and this time I knocked it away even harder, nearly breaking her hand. She gasped in pain and I glared at her as she spoke into so e sort of a device in her ear. Minutes later, the friendly looking woman Weir and Carson arrived.

"What's going on in here?" the woman spoke as Carson rushed over to the one who tried to poke me. He gently looked at her hand, which made me feel.. jealous? I was ten thousand years asleep and now I was jealous? Didn't my parents taught me anything?

The woman with the needle spoke "I tried to take some blood, to see how she's doing and like Dr. Beckett had ordered, but she knocked the needle away. And when I tried the second to e, thinking that the first one was just some reaction or reflex, she knocked it away even harder, nearly breaking my hand."

Carson waved her off and she rushed away quickly. He then looked at me and sat on the edge of my bed, taking out that light stick. I got ready for the light in my eyes and after he had flashed it, he shrugged. "She's just scared." came his answer to unspoken question of Weir. I wasn't scared. I just couldn't let some woman to poke me with a needle.

"Well it seems like she has or starts taking a liking over you." Weir spoke and looked at me and then him. She was right, I started to like Carson. He was nice and friendly, explaining what he was doing. "Let me know about some changes, and in order of others safety, I strongly advice you to treat her."

With that Weir left quickly and I swallowed as I was left alone with the man. He reached his hand out to touch my forehead and frowned a bit. "It seems like you have a small fever, lass.." he reached some strange stick out and I raised my brow. "Open your mouth and I'll put this under your tongue. It will show me your temperature." his face belt amusement as I glared at the stick like it was going to kill me.

I slowly opened my mouth and like he said, he placed the stick under my tongue and ordered me to close my mouth. "You know lass, it would be a lot easier if you'd talk or at least give us your name." he glanced at his wrist and I looked at him, probably like a puppy out in the rain. Finally he sighed and took the stick out, shaking his head. I felt sorry for the man and grabbed his hand.

As he turned his eyes on me, I showed with my hands that I wanted a tablet. He didn't seem to understand and I sighed. Once I pointed towards the computer and the showed him a tablet in the air. "Oh! I'll see if Rodney can bring you one." he nodded and I smiled, leaning back against the pillows.

Before he left, he pulled a 'table' over the bed with a tray of strange food. I eyed it carefully and raised a wobbly blue thing, which shivered like it was alive. What were those people eating? With disgusted look I placed it down and took the dried bread in my hand. It looked most eatable thing and when I bit into it, I found out that I could eat it without any problems.

After I had finished with the great and a sweet juice in the glass, Carson returned with the tablet and three men with a woman following him. The doctor removed the table and handed me the tablet as I looked at his companions with an uneasy look. "They're friends, no need to worry." he smiled at me and I swallowed slowly, turning to the tablet.

I quickly ran my fingers over it, looking for password protected files. Once I found them, I opened one and showed to Carson. His eyes traveled over the screen and widened in shock or surprise. "Guys, it seems like we have a princess here." he turned to the others and handed them the tablet.

"P..Princess Zola Atlanta? You're... your parents built this city?" one of the men looked between the screen and me. With a shrug I gave them a nod and leaned against the pillows, closing my eyes. "I um.. we.. wow!"

"I like her! She managed to shut McKay up." the rough-looking man spoke with a smirk and glanced at me. He seemed to be a warrior who had seen more horror than anybody should ever see.

The woman stepped closer with a warm smile "I believe this belongs to you. We found it in the pod room." Before she could reach out, Carson already stopped her seeing me flinching a bit.

"She doesn't trust people so much. Nearly broke one of the doctor's hand." he smiled and took that something out of her hand as she nodded in understanding. He turned to me and smiled "You can trust Teyla, she won't hurt you." His palm was open and there it was, my necklace.

It was a silver chain with a strangely shaped plate on it, blue lines running across in different directions. I grabbed the necklace and pulled it over my head, holding the pendant in my hand. It felt safer with the necklace. A lot more safer.

"This is Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay and Colonel John Sheppard." he introduced the people and I eyed Ronon carefully. ''Don't worry, he's not so so bad as he seems.." the doctor smiled.

"Uh, Carson! I believe that she finds him interesting. She's a warrior." Teyla spoke and looked up from the tablet. Of course I found another warrior interesting. Especially after ten thousand years of sleeping. "She has a very interesting life.." her voice trailed off and I assumed that she arrived to the painful part of my past.

I turned my head away and closed my eyes. "I think it's time for you to go and let her rest." Carson spoke and I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. The man held his eyes on his friends and I could get a good look at his handsome face. He seemed perfect, in my opinion. When they were gone, he finally looked at me and smiled "Nice to meet you, princess." When I grimaced, he chuckled. "Not liking the title, aye?"

I shook my head and he nodded. "Well, get your rest, I believe that this has been an eventful hour or so." his eyes sparkled and I closed my eyes. Sleep caught up on me really fast, even after so many centuries. I guess that being forced to sleep, was draining my body.

* * *

A small wave of pain ran through my body and I shot up, grabbing my stomach, pulling my knees closer. My breathing and heart started turning faster with every second as the pain grew and ran through my veins. I wanted to call help, I really did, but my throat was closed and silent tears ran down my eyes.

"Dr. Beckett.." somebody yelled as I held my stomach tighter. Soon I felt somebody's hand on my shoulders as they tried to push me down, but the pain was too much. I just couldn't lie down.

"Zola? Zola!" the familiar voice of doctor spoke and I forced myself to look up. "Everything will be alright. Does your stomach hurt?" he looked into my eyes and I nodded. "You have to lie down, okay.." he ordered and I did as I was told, through the pain. The man pushed blankets away and lifted the shirt, face going pale.

As I glanced down, I just couldn't help to feel the pain of loss. There on my lower abandonment was a long line, which wasn't healed due to the pod. When I was put to sleep, everything except for my mind stopped. And so did the healing. The line was stitched up and quite red around it.

"Give her some morphine and we need to clean the stitches." Carson ordered and looked at me. "Does it hurt there?" he referred to the stitches and I nodded slowly. "It's probably infected. We'll give you something against the pain and take a look at it, okay.. do you trust me, Zola?"

That question was unexpected and I didn't know what to say. Did I really trust that man? With a deep shaking breath I gave him a slight nod, which made him smile. As one of the doctors arrived with a syringe, he took it and looked at me carefully. "It's going to help against the pain, okay.." his voice was calm and I nodded before he pushed the needle into my vein, letting the liquid to get into my system.

The pain was slowly easing, but it was still there. He held my hand until the doctor brought some liquid and bandages. As I saw what they were going to, I squeezed Carson's hand tightly. He looked down at our hands and then up to me, smiling slightly as he gave a squeeze back.

The whole time when they cleaned the stitches, he held my hand for the whole time. I had been a warrior, yes and there were so many injuries which were painful. But that one practical held so much bad memories. I ended that support from him and it really surprised me that he gave it to me.

Once the stitches were cleaned and they gave me something against the infection, Carson finally released my hand. He looked at me and I gave him a weak smile. The man pulled my shirt back down and nodded slightly. I took that as a sign to fall asleep. And for the first time over ten thousand years, I dreamed.


End file.
